


The Pirate and the Sorceress

by AlexIsOkay



Series: VrisRose Week 2017 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: VrisRose week 2017 Day 2: Shared InterestsRose and Vriska share some quality time drawing their roleplay characters.





	The Pirate and the Sorceress

“What’s with all the tentacles?”

“Those are tendrils of forbidden magic. She harvests their energy and bends them to her will.” As Rose spoke her pencil scratched across the piece of paper in front of her, adding a few more wisps of black magic around the powerful sorceress that she had drawn.

“Oh, so she’s evil?” Vriska asked, frowning as she stared down at the drawing over Rose’s shoulder.

“Hardly,” Rose replied. “Just because she uses dark magic that doesn’t make her evil. In fact, she rejects the very idea that certain schools of magic are evil and should be off-limits. She studies forbidden arts for the greater good, despite the fact that society ostracizes her for it.”

“Cool,” Vriska said, a grin stretching over her face when she heard that bit of backstory. The reaction earned a smile from Rose as well, who had a feeling that this was the sort of thing that was going to appeal to Vriska. The entire “outcast with good intentions” thing was a bit of a cliche, but it was a cliche that Vriska clearly bought into.

“This is my character,” Vriska continued a moment later, holding up a picture that looked remarkably like an older version of herself, with a fancy coat and an elaborate wide-brimmed hat added for good measure. “She’s a fearsome pirate. She commands an entire fleet of ships and she goes around plundering treasure and commanding the seas.”

“I thought the point of this activity was to come up with new characters,” Rose teased, leaning her head against Vriska’s shoulder as she looked down at the drawing. “Not ones that are based on historical figures and that you’ve already used a million times before.”

“Shut up,” Vriska huffed. “I like her, okay? If something works why change it? Besides,” she insisted, jamming a finger down onto Rose’s paper and pointing at the human’s drawing, “are you gonna tell me this isn’t just based on that time you fucked with the horrorterrors and went all crazy and shit? Don’t think I don’t know about that.”

“At least I had the decency to give her a different haircut,” Rose replied, tracing her finger along the curls that stretched down her sorceress’s back before intertwining her finger with Vriska’s and looking up towards the troll with a smirk on her face. “You, on the other hand, don’t even seem to be trying to hide your blatant self-insert. That’s alright though. I think it’s cute.” If there was one thing that Vriska hated to be called it was cute, and it showed. The comment was met with an immediate frown and a huff, followed by a bucking of her shoulders that seemed meant to push Rose off of her.

“I think you’re just jealous because Mindfang would totally kick your shitty wizard’s ass in a fight,” Vriska insisted as Rose sat back up straight, that pleased little smirk still visible on her face.

“Is that so?” Rose asked, humming thoughtfully for a moment. “She may be a powerful pirate with a legion of followers, but what sort of powers does she have? How would she protect herself against the dark torments of Nrub’yiglith and Oglogoth in one on one combat?”

“She has mind control powers,” Vriska informed Rose, speaking rather matter of factly. “So she could just make your character jump off a boat and drown before the fight even started. Plus she’s got aaaaaaaall the luck,” Vriska went on. “Even if you did manage to cast some sort of weird dark spell on her it would probably just blow up in your face. You can’t beat her.”

“She sounds overpowered,” Rose commented. Not that she was really surprised by that, of course. One could hardly trust Vriska Serket to be fair, even in the realm of made up roleplay and imagination. “I think I’ll just be sure to steer clear of her.”

“Yeah, good choice,” Vriska snickered. “You wouldn’t wanna get your ass kicked.”

“No,” Rose replied, leaning over and pressing a small peck to Vriska’s cheek. “No I wouldn’t.”


End file.
